


After-hours Relaxing (Beer x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: You close the restaurant for the night, now you're just finishing some dishes. Beer has other plans for you.





	After-hours Relaxing (Beer x Reader)

"I lost again?!"

You heard a defeated sigh as you were finishing up some dishes. You poked your head into the dining room to see Beer sitting at the table, playing a video game.  
Usually when the restaurant closed, he'd either be playing his game or writing. Naturally, he was waiting for you to get done. It was the number one thing he looked forward to all day, spending some time with you.  
A smile crept upon your face as you watched him. To see someone as old as him act like a child at times was endearing. His playful and lively nature is what made you fall in love with him in the first place. Others mat have found his antics quite annoying, but you enjoyed them. The way he treated life and how he carried himself was admirable.  
Beer looked up from his game, catching you staring at him with a smile. 

"Ah! Hello my dearest, love! Are you done?"

You couldn't help but blush. He always had some cute way of calling out to you, it drove your heart crazy.

"Just about. You don't need to stick around, Beer. I know it's boring waiting for me."

Beer shook his head, giving you the sweetest of smiles.

"I would wait an eternity for you. Come here."

He patted his lap, obviously insisting you sit there. 

"But..."

"You work too much, come spend some time with me. Let me relax you. The dishes won't disappear."

You gave a nod and walked over to him, planting your butt into his lap. Beer was always really soft and warm. His scent was also intoxicating. You felt his arms wrap around your waist and his head rest on your shoulder.

"Much better, yeah?"

"Mhm, I always like being with you."

Beer traced his fingers down your thighs, nuzzling your neck with his nose.

"I sincerely hope so..."

He took your hand into his, interwining his fingers with yours.

"Hey...Beer, how come you like me so much?"

Beer rose brow, looking confused. 

"That's an odd question. Why would you even need to ask that?"

"Just humor me."

"Oh, alright. Well...aside from the fact you're total eye candy....really sexy..."

You blushed, jabbing at him. 

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Be serious! Jeez..."

"Okay, okay...but I'm not backing down from my comment, I meant it. On a serious note, however...  
I find you pleasant to be around. I've been alive for many years, but I'm still learning things from you. You give me a happiness I haven't felt in a long time. You fill a void within me that's been a part of me for as long as I can remember. I can laugh with you, do so many things, experience so many things. Even small moments like these makes my heart soar. Sometimes it makes me sad...."

You looked up at him, he was frowning now. 

"Why sad? I...don't make you sad do I?" I'm sorry."

Beer squeezed your hand, looking into your eyes.

"Don't say such nonsense. You don't make me sad. Fate however..."

He trailed off, embracing you tightly. He began to whisper into your ear.

"There will be a time...where your mortal body will die. You'll be gone, yet I'll continue to live on as if it didn't even matter. I'll have only memories of you.."

"Beer..."

"Sometimes I curse the fact that I'm a Food Soul. Some magical being...living forever, losing people. I hate it. I put on a good face, and act cheerful, but I'm not immune to sadness. I don't regret meeting you, I don't regret falling in love with you...I would never. I regret being what I am."

You reached up, touching his cheek softly.

"Beer, listen to me. I may not be here forever, but I've got a few good years of my life left. Let's not worry about things like death. That's too gloomy for you. Sadness isn't a good look on you. Let's enjoy the time we have together. Let's treat everyday like it's the last. I want to cherish every moment I have with you."

Beer smiled warmly, taking your hand to rub his face into it. He began to calm down.

"And you question why I love you?"

He leaned in, pressing his lips gently against yours. You melted into his kiss, deepening it as his arms once again wrapped around you. 

He broke the kiss, staring into your eyes.

"Words can't describe how you make me feel. Poems wouldn't even justify what I feel for you."

You blushed, not sure what to say to him. He giggled.

"Do my words embarrass you? Maybe I should speak like this more often. I wonder...how you'd react if I spoke more lewdly."

"What!?"

Beer laughed, he always enjoyed getting a rise out of you. 

"I'm joking! Or...am..  
I..?"

As he spoke, his hot breath hit your ear. You tensed up. What was he up to so suddenly?

"Your body ...drives me wild. Your curves..."

His fingers began trailing up and down your sides.

"I admit, I have impure thoughts of you...about how I wish to take you...make you mine..."

He slipped his tongue out of his mouth, rubbing it against your neck. You squirmed in his lap, letting out a surprised gasp.

"Oh...I like that reaction" His deepened voice was too much. Where did he learn to be so seductive? Or...did he always have such a side? 

"B-beer...come on, stop teasing me."

"I don't wanna... I'm having fun with this. Don't tell me you don't like it..."

"Well...I do, but...I mean, you've never done this kinda thing."

Beer planted kisses up and down your neck. Kisses turned into gentle sucks. You released softened moans as he did this. You felt a warmth pooling in between your legs. It was driving you insane. 

"You're becoming awfully squirmy. Do I excite you? Mmm, good. Buuut, I think I'm done for now."

What!? He did all this to work you up, and now he was going to stop? You glared at him. He snickered, pecking you on the lips.

"Another time! I was just having some fun. Believe me, when it actually happens I'd like it to be in a more appropriate spot."

"Ugh...damn you. Why do you have to be so difficult!?"

"My, my... you're very worked up. Did I frustrate you?"

You couldn't deny, he sexually frustrated you. But then again, Beer was a jokester. You should have expected this. Payback was going to be tenfold. You shifted your weight a bit, now facing him. His eyes followed your movements, not sure what you were up to.

"Hm?"

You smirked, grinding your hips into his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Two could play this stupid game.  
Surprised by your actions, Beer's eyes widened. Your tongue lapped at his feverishly, your hands running down his chest.  
Beer began to squirm, bucking his hips into yours, releasing a moan. His cheeks were red. It didn't take long for him to get excited. His hands fell to your hips, pushing down on them so you could grind harder into his erection.  
Though you were enjoying this yourself, you were just getting payback.  
You stopped what you were doing and slid out of his lap. Beer looked disappointed with a look of lust.

"H-hey! That's not fair! I...that felt really good. Why would....you monster!"

He whined, putting his hands over his erection.

"You said you preferred a more appropriate spot, did you not? Besides, payback's a bitch."

You smirked at him and began walking away. Beer couldn't believe this cruelty.

"Where are you going?! Hey! Get back here! This is a crime, you know!"

He cried out at you as you ignored him. Maybe now he'd think twice before 'playing' with you.

-End-


End file.
